<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда гуляют шарики by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403839">Когда гуляют шарики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, Gen, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пеннивайз выходит в город.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда гуляют шарики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ярко-красный воздушный шарик плыл под сводами канализационного туннеля.</p>
    <p>— Скууучно... — заунывно скулил он.</p>
    <p>Пеннивайз пробовал не слушать. Но как только начинал ныть один, к нему тут же присоединялся другой, а следом в этот хор вливались и остальные. Поначалу только немногие. </p>
    <p>Если честно, то в самом начале можно было даже не обращать на нытьё внимания. Или рявкнуть на них, чтобы замолчали. Первое время они ещё его слушались.</p>
    <p>А ещё в начале с этим можно было прекрасно бороться. Нацепить костюм клоуна и устроить совместное цирковое представление. Можно было прикинуться диким зверем или чудовищем. Тогда отлично получалось играть в догонялки и прятки. К счастью, превращаться он умел много в кого. Это тоже спасало. И вносило в их жизнь под городом разнообразие.</p>
    <p>Но так длилось недолго. По его меркам недолго. Что такое несколько десятков лет? А вот для детского сознания срок был приличный.</p>
    <p>Год от года шарики становились всё беспокойнее, и отвлечь их на игры становилось трудней. Да и времени это отнимало всё больше и больше.</p>
    <p>Они сбивались в стаи и тащились за Пеннивайзом, постоянно гудя «Поиграй с нааами», «Скууука», а то и вовсе «Хочу на ручки!» Некоторые просто противно хныкали без слов. Но тут он, конечно, сам был виноват: нечего было забирать их в таком маленьком возрасте. Теперь им ничего не получалось втолковать. И от них было ни сбежать, ни скрыться.</p>
    <p>А ведь какой хорошей казалась идея взять себе немного местных ребятишек, чтобы побольше узнать о мире наверху! Ну и чтобы было с кем поболтать и поиграть, когда одиноко.</p>
    <p>Найти контакт с детским разумом было куда проще, чем со взрослым. Тем более что люди производили детей постоянно, и те то и дело сами гибли от голода, болезней и разных несчастных случаев. Пеннивайз был уверен, что нескольких детей никто даже не хватится. </p>
    <p>Что до них самих, то так им было гораздо лучше. Заключённые в шарики малыши не страдали от боли, голода, холода и могли существовать бесконечно долго. Они могли проходить сквозь стены и летать. Разве не об этом мечтает любой ребёнок?!</p>
    <p>То, что детям нужны будут развлечения, Пеннивайз тогда, конечно, не учёл. </p>
    <p>Нет, постоянных проблем с шариками не было. Большую часть времени они тихо дрейфовали в воздухе, посмеивались и шептались о чём-то своём, играя друг с другом в различные игры. Порой Пеннивайз тоже играл с ними. Вместе они травили байки, выдумывали страшные истории или прислушивались через дыры в земле, а позднее через трубы к тому, что делается наверху.</p>
    <p>Последнее отчасти и создавало проблемы. Его шарики помнили тот, другой, верхний мир, и тосковали. А ещё им хотелось новых впечатлений, встреч и общения. Постепенно, когда все известные игры приедались, а все истории были рассказаны не по одному разу, на них нападала тоска. </p>
    <p>Вот тогда они и начинали донимать Пеннивайза своими просьбами погулять в городе. Он в ответ упирался, как мог. Верхний мир ему не очень-то нравился. А выгуливать там такую ораву было делом небыстрым. Всё веселье затягивалось на год-полтора. Но даже наигравшиеся и довольные, они не хотели уходить, пока Пеннивайз не устраивал в городе настоящее светопреставление. И что хуже всего, назад в катакомбы они уводили с собой множество новых шаров.</p>
    <p>Это тоже было гарантом спокойствия. Новички приносили с собой большие запасы никому не известных историй и игр. Так что занятий для шариков хватало надолго.</p>
    <p>Только вот раз от разу хор донимающих Пеннивайза голосов становился всё многочисленнее, прогулки длиннее, а детей, которых шарики непременно хотели забрать с собой — больше.</p>
    <p>Получался какой-то замкнутый круг! И заваривший всё это Пеннивайз просто не представлял, как теперь его разорвать.</p>
    <p>Завывания его питомцев продолжались уже третий год. Пеннивайз крепился, сжимал зубы и слушал. Как обычно, он всеми силами оттягивал их выход на поверхность.</p>
    <p>Вместе с тем он понимал, что долго уже просто не выдержит. Двадцать семь, в крайнем случае двадцать восемь лет — предел, на котором шарики становились просто невыносимыми. Даже можно сказать — неуправляемыми!</p>
    <p>Они стенали день и ночь напролёт, наполняя катакомбы под городом гулким эхом. Они рассеивались по тоннелям, подлетали к водостокам и открытым коллекторам, жались к трубам, ведущим в дома... Они шептали в них истории своей жизни тоненькими детскими голосами и просили любого, готового отвечать, поиграть с ними. Сам Пеннивайз теперь ни на секунду не оставался один. Множество шариков постоянно кружило вокруг него. Они толкали его своими круглыми боками, стараясь прижаться поближе к лицу, чтобы прошептать свои просьбы. </p>
    <p>Городские канализационные тоннели напоминали теперь растревоженный улей. Изнывающие от тоски шарики слонялись по ним, почти не пугаясь спускающихся туда рабочих. А самые отчаянные даже пытались прорваться наверх самостоятельно.</p>
    <p>Вкрадчивые шепотки мешались с причитаниями и стонами. Эхо многократно усиливало их, и казалось, этому не будет ни края, ни конца! </p>
    <p>Пеннивайз буквально сходил с ума от наполняющего всё вокруг многоголосия. </p>
    <p>Он и сам уже почти начал подвывать им в  тон. Голова трещала так, что хотелось просто биться ею о стенку.</p>
    <p>И тогда он наконец сдался и сказал:</p>
    <p>— Хорошо! Хорошо! Уговорили. Собирайте всех. Мы идём в город. И найдём вам новых интересных друзей.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>